1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal and corresponding method for displaying display information that is relevant to touched key buttons in an area of the touch screen defined by the key buttons.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile terminals now provide many additional services beside the basic call service. For example. User can now access the Internet, play games, watch videos, listen to music, capture images and videos, record audio files, etc. Mobile terminals now provide broadcasting programs such that user can watch television shows, sporting programs, videos etc.
To handle the increase in functions provided with mobile terminals, the mobile terminals now include sophisticated graphical user Interfaces. That is, the user interfaces are created to make it easier for a user to navigate through the various functions provided with the terminal. However, the graphical user interfaces include menu options that are set in a hierarchical fashion such that a user must select a first main menu and then select one or more sub-menus to execute a particular function.